


The Kiss Toll

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: A series of one shots involving you and Steve having to pay the "kiss toll". Only chapter 4 is explicit, the rest are rated general audience.





	1. The Late Toll

It was the kind of morning where you wake up and you don’t believe the clock. The kind where your first thought in the morning is not ‘Oh gosh, I need to get up and go to work' or ‘I love sleeping with Steve Rogers’ but instead ‘Huh, work started 30 minutes ago…’  


You propelled yourself out of Steve’s arms, and sprinted toward your closet. Grabbing a random blouse and a pair of slacks, you raced into the bathroom to wash your face and sprint through your morning routine. In your own blizzard of Time Crunch Chaos you didn't notice Steve get up and stock into the kitchen.  


Bursting out of the bedroom, you fell into the hallway as you attempted to put on both your shoes at the same time.  


“Careful there, love” Steve said from the kitchen.  


“I’m late!” you said as you scattered back to your feet and finished shoving on your shoes.  


Steve laughed, you looked like a cartoon tornado as you ran around the apartment trying to find everything your needed for work.  


Grabbing your bag, you were about to run out the door and make a mad dash for the train station when you collide with the solid chest of your boyfriend.  


“Steve! I’m really late!”  


“I know, but you need to pay the kiss toll.”  


You shook your head in surprise, “The what?!”  


“The kiss toll.”  


Letting out an annoyed groan you dropped your bag to the floor and grabbed the front of Steve’s T-shirt. Pulling down, you pushed your face up and met his lips in an over-the-top, heated kiss. His arms circled around your body and pulled you off the ground and into his chest.  


You held this position for a solid 5 seconds before you gently sucked on his bottom lip and then released it with a soft pop.  


“Have I satisfied the toll, Mr. Rogers?” you said, staring into his bright blue eyes from under your long, luscious lashes.  


Steve was speechless as he set you down and fumbled back into the kitchen.  


“Uh-huh” he said as he handed you a brown paper bag with your lunch in it.  


“I love you, Steve” you said as you gather your things and placed a small peck on his cheek.  


“I love you too, Y/N. I’ll see you when you get home.”  


As you made your way to the stairwell, you heard Steve yell “You’ve got this doll!” and with that you were off to work.


	2. Baking Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's turn to pay the kiss toll.

Steve was standing over the counter in your shared kitchen, baking. It was a cute hobby. Almost every weekend, he would pull out his pink gingham apron with the words “Wine not?” printed on the front and he would bake whatever his sweet tooth had the desire to eat that morning. It surprised you at first after you moved in together, but you soon grew to love all the quirks that came with Steve trying to bake.  


You watched him combine the ingredients for brownies into a large mixing bowl. Brownies were your favorite, and Steve knew that. You snuck up behind him, effectively blocking the trash can behind you and waited  


Steve finished cracking the eggs into the bowl and turned around with the egg shells in his hands.  


Looking up, you stick your cheek to the side and say “ You need to pay the kiss toll, Stevie”  


“Y/N, I can’t right now. I have to throw these eggshells away” Steve said  


You shake your head and looked up into his beautiful, blue eyes. With a defiant smirk you purred back “ No Stevie, you have to pay the kiss toll. Or you can suffer the consequences.”  


Steve blinked and nodded his head, “Oh, and what might those be?” he said.  


His voice sent a shudder down your spine, but you were determined not to lose your nerve.  


“If you don’t pay the kiss toll, I will lick both the spoon and the bowl!”  


Steve pulled away with an exaggerated gasp and said “Oh no, you are too cruel doll!”  


Giggling, you reached up for Steve’s face and pulled him down into a soft, sweet kiss. Steve smiled in the kiss and pulled away to leave a trail of light kisses across your jaw and neck. He kept moving down, murmuring into the column of your neck, “Satisfied?”  


You let out a breathy moan, your eyes still closed as your reveled in his attentions. “Maybe”, you said cheekely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed this one! If you have a request for a future kiss toll, please don't hesitate to ask! Have a great day y'all!


	3. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkshakes make everything better, right?

Milkshakes were his weakness. Every bad mission could be solved with a 3 am drive to McDonalds for a large vanilla milkshake followed by some sweet kisses and cuddles under the stars.  


Walking out of the restaurant, you met Steve who was leaning against the truck bed with a mischievous glint in your eyes. Upon seeing you, Steve got up and reached out for the shake in your hand.  


“Not so fast Captain,” you said pulling away from him. Steve made a confused face.  


“What?”  


“You need to pay the kiss toll.”  


He smiled down at the ground and shook his head, “ And why should I do that?”  


“Because you loved me,” you say with a cheesy grin.  


“You’re right, doll.” Steve replied while pulling you into his embrace. His lips met yours and you melted into his sweet touches.  


Pulling away, you handed him his milkshake and climbed up into the truck bed to stargaze. You snuggle into the plaid blankets and leans back against the rear panel of the truck. Steve followed you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder while you lean into his chest.  


It was a tough mission, but the kiss toll always made it better.


	4. The Loser toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to pay the Loser's Toll after a round of Mario Cart. Warning: explicit sexual content

“Boom!” you said as you punched your fists in the air. “That’s 3 in a row Rogers!”  


Steve was immobile, staring at the screen, his controller falling out of his hands.  


“How? I was in the first place.”  


“A siren never shares her secrets.” you said back while continuing your victory dance around the sofa. You placed your hands on Steve’s shoulders and leaned down while you peppered kisses down his neck.  


“Don’t feel bad Stevie, I’ll let you win if you pay the kiss toll.”  


Steve raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Just how high is this kiss toll?”  


You had to think about that for a second.  


“Maybe you should start paying it, and I’ll see how high it is?”  


Steve’s face broke into a Cheshire grin and he lunged at you, trapping you beneath him.  


“Where should I start?” he said before dipping his head to your throat.  


“Here?”he asked as his kissed the column of your neck, his nose ticking you while he inhaled your scent.  


“Here?”, as he nipped your collar bone.  


“I like here,'' Steve said as he pulled your tank top up over your chest. He latched onto your nipple and sucked hard, releasing it with a loud pop.  


“Or here?” he said as he licked the underside of your breast all the way across your chest to your other nipple, nipping and sucking along the way. You let out a guttural moan.  


“Satisfied?” Steve said before nipping the bottom of your breast. A high-pitched moan fell from your lips as you ground your hips against Steve’s thigh.  


“I’ll take that as a no,” he said with a smirk. Steve continued to kiss down your stomach, leaving a wet trail to your navel before he moved to your hip. He bite your hipbone and you let out a shrike before his tongue darted out to lick the sting away.  


“Stevie,” you said with a breathy moan, “please..”  


“Please what, Y/N” he said back. His mouth was hovering over your shorts, right above where you wanted him the most. “Use your words doll.”  


You groaned as your tried to raise your hips to his mouth. Steve took the opportunity to pull your shorts and panties down, leaving you bare. “Please kiss me!”  


Steve smirked, “Where Y/N?” He dipped his head down and began placing chaste kisses along your inner thigh, traveling up and around your dripping core.  


You writhed your hips underneath him, “you know where Stevie!”  


“Do I?” Steve said as he blew cold breathes on your glistening pussy. You were so wet for him.  


“Yes!” you said. “ Stevie, I command you to pay your kiss toll this instant or I will combust!”  


“Wow doll,” Steve said, “I love it when you get bossy.”  


Your groan morphed into a startled gasp as his warm tongue darted out and he licked a long strip from the bottom of your folds to your sensitive bundle of nerves. When he reached the top he latched around your clit and sucked hard. Your hips lifted off the couch as your back arched in ecstasy.  


“Steve!” you cried “don’t stop!”  


“As you wish, doll.” Steve hummed. It sent a wave of vibrations up your spine.  


He continued to suck your clit while his tongue swirled and poked it within his mouth. You were teetering on the edge, then Steve grazed his teeth on your sensitive bud and you fell over into the white hot bliss of your orgasm. Your thighs quaked around Steve’s head as he continued to suck and kiss your pussy. As you came down from your high, you looked down to see Steve staring up at you, smiling before he asked,  


“Satisfied?”  


“Yes” you said with a breathy moan.  


Steve quickly kissed his way back up your body before trapping you in a heated kiss beneath him. “Good, because I think it’s time you paid your kiss toll”  


You smiled back up at him before you playful turned him over and straddled his waist.  


“And just how should I pay this kiss toll, Captain?”  


“I’ll think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different for this collection, but I'm still proud of this chapter. Feel free to drop some kudos or comments if you like and I hope y'all have a beautiful day!


	5. Mistletoe Kiss Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas Kiss Toll

You shrieked as you ran under Steve’s arm and out of the kitchen.  


“I swear, Y/N, this ends now!”  


Steve chased you into the living room and around the couch, the remnants of cookie dough still on his shirt. You ended up in a stand still, darting back and forth, running circles around the couch before you made a dash for the bedroom. Steve saw your plan though and grabbed your hips before you could lock the door.  


You were pulled back into his firm chest, your arms were effectively trapped, but you still tried to squirm away.  


“Uh-Uh-Uh Y/N” Steve said, “I don’t think so.”  


You looked up to see him sporting a shit-eating grin with the remnants of sugar cookie dough still in his beard. Steve spun you around and pushed you against the door frame caging you between his arms with his knee coming up between your legs.  


“Time to pay the kiss toll.”  


You looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the door frame. With a groan you rolled your eyes and grabbed his shirt, ready to launch yourself into an over-the-top sugar cookie kiss.  


But you were stopped by a dough covered finger being pressed against your lips.  


“Lick. Y/N.”  


Your eyes widened. Steve’s finger ran against your bottom lip and your tongue darted out, swirling around the tip. You moaned as the sickly sweet dough hit your tongue and you pulled his finger farther into your mouth. Sucking hard, you pulled back, effectively cleaning Steve’s finger of any remaining cookie dough. His finger was released with a pop as you gazed into his deep blue eyes while you placed one last kiss to the tip of his finger.  


“Satisfied?” You asked with a smirk.  


Steve just growled and hurled you over his shoulder, walking you into the bedroom with the sugar cookie dough sitting on the kitchen counter long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that one! Happy Holidays to everyone!


	6. Valentines Day Kiss Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late for Valentine's Day, but enjoy!

Kisses peppered down your neck, pink sunlight was streaming through the curtains and the sounds of early New York City traffic could be heard below. His scent enveloped you and you snuggled deeper into the pillows, sighing contentedly.  


“I need my valentine’s day kiss before I leave, Love”  


You let out a breathy laugh.  


“Are you telling me to pay the kiss toll?”  


You still had your eyes closed and were suspended in a dreamy state.  


He hummed into your neck, his breath tickling your ear  


“Well Love, are you gonna give me some sugar?’  


You giggled in his embrace,  


“Sure, I’ll give you some sugar”  


Turning in his arms, you opened your eyes to see the sunlight illuminating Steve’s face. His playful blue eyes looked like oceans. You raised your hand to caress his warm smile, tracing your thumb along his lips.  


You reached forward and placed a warm, sweet kiss on his lips, inhaling his scent.  


“I love you.”  


“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or make a request!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! I hope you enjoined this short one shot. Feel free to make a request if you want to see more like it.


End file.
